


Out Of The Blue

by orphan_account



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: M/M, bonding moment, brotherly sheith, its actually happy for once, paladins and their lions, patience yields focus, red and lance bond over keith lol, red is hilarious, shiro comes back, they get shiro back yeet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 08:38:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Shiro had been missing for a while now. They can't find him anywhere and they've all tried their hardest. Everyone thinks he is dead now, there is no way he could be alive after missing this long. During a chill day on a new planet, the Paladins spy an enemy ship.But it doesn't attack.





	Out Of The Blue

**Author's Note:**

> So... this was hella unplanned and is most likely gonna be really bad. So I'm sorry for that.

It had been almost two whole earth months that Shiro had been missing. There was no sign of him anywhere. By now, everyone just assumed he was dead, as no one could survive going missing this long. They just had to accept the fact that Shiro was gone and that Keith would have to be the permanent Black paladin. Not everyone was too happy about that though. Red was really upset; Keith and her had spent so long building up a strong bond, only for it to go all to waste in the end. Her quick temper meant it was extremely difficult for Lance to control her. Sometimes, she wouldn't even let him inside.

Keith had tried to talk her out of her mood swings, but he was always unsuccessful. Lance thanked him for trying, but maybe it just wasn't worth it. They hadn't been able to form Voltron at all. It was lucky that the Galra was still pretty much out of steam. Both the Galra and Voltron needed time before launching another vicious attack. But it was only a matter of time. 

This new planet they had landed on was very much like Earth, but in ways it was so much different. Ways that you couldn't describe, but you just knew that they were different. The remaining Paladins decided that they should go out and explore this strange planet a bit more before they had to leave. It sounded fun, but Lance knew that Red wouldn't have any of it. 

"You guys go ahead, I don't want to hitch a ride with any of you, and Red won't open up to me anymore. I'm sure you'll have lots of fun without me anyways." Lance let himself force a smile, only for Keith to groan and grab his wrist, dragging him along to the hangars where the lions rested. 

"Shut up, you idiot. You're coming with us, and Red will deal with it. She's just a big baby sometimes." Keith mumbled as they walked, Hunk and Pidge laughing and joking about behind them. Lance and Keith had been a thing for a while now, even before Shiro disappeared. Everyone knew. 

As the four of them arrived at the hangars, they felt their lions purr to greet them. Well, all of them except from Red. She wouldn't listen to any one, not even Keith. She was salty over the fact that he had to pilot Black. 

"Right, Red. Open up and stop messing about. You're just making this more difficult than it needs to be!" Keith raised his voice at the robotic lion, but no reply came from her. Lance sighed and went to walk back into the castle, only to be stopped by Keith. "Lance, please stay. I need your help with this."

"She hates me Keith. Honestly it's fine, you guys go have fun." Lance started to walk back into the castle, leaving Hunk, Pidge and Keith to try and knock some sense into Red. 

"What do we do? Red obviously won't talk to anyone." Hunk added in, leaning against Yellow's paw. Yellow purred in response to Hunk, and he smiled to himself. At least his lion wasn't a temperamental bitch. 

"Yeah, Keith, maybe we should just leave her. I'm not going without Lance, he already feels left out enough as it is. Now that Red won't even let him join in, I expect he feels even worse." Pidge slid down from where she was resting on Green's paw, before jogging over to the Red lion's side. 

Keith nodded and let out a deep sigh, before resting his hand on Red and looking up at her. The two other paladins headed back towards the castle, leaving Red and Keith alone for a minute. 

"I'm so disappointed in you. I thought you were better than this, Red." Keith furrowed his brows, not knowing what to say. What he said was true, but he felt ever so guilty whilst saying it. In a way, he hoped it would knock some sense back into his lion. A low growl was heard from Red as Keith disappeared back into the castle and out of sight. 

-

The other three were sat in the food hall, not really talking or doing anything. They all just sat their, with the same blank expressions painting each of their faces. Keith joined them, letting out a defeated sigh as he sat down next to Lance. The silence they shared wasn't unnatural anymore. Lance barely even cracked jokes now. Ever since Shiro disappeared, everyone had changed. Lance wasn't his usual humourous self, Pidge spent even more time alone and was even more tired, Hunk smiled less and less as the days went on. Coran and Allura had tried their best to keep everyone in high spirits, but to no avail. 

Keith reached out to Lance and grabbed his hand, giving it a soft, reassuring squeeze. The simple gesture managed to get a smile from Lance, and he snuggled closer to Keith ever so slightly. 

"Get a room." Pidge joked, and for once the whole team managed to spare a laugh. It was nice to be able to share such a moment, and suddenly everyone felt a little better. 

"Deal with it, buttercup." Lance grinned, before placing a swift kiss to Keith's cheek. Pidge gagged and dramatically fell out her chair, sending the whole team into fits of laughter. Pidge did have her funny side to her. 

"Never call me that again, asshole." 

"It's lovely to see you guys laughing and smiling again." Allura was resting against the door way, arms folded over her chest and a large grin spread across her face. The paladins nodded in agreement, looking at one another. The smiles all dropped when they realised that Shiro was still not there. It felt strange to be having fun when Shiro wasn't with them. It felt weird not having someone to tell them to calm down and focus on what they needed to be doing. 

"Yeah, it was fun whilst it lasted." Hunk slumped back in his chair, tapping his fingers on the table in front of him. 

"What happened? I thought you guys were heading out to look around." Allura raised a brow and walked over to the table, before resting against it. 

"Red... She wouldn't let me in at all. She won't even answer to Keith anymore. We have tried everything." Lance managed to get out, the thought of it still upsetting him to some extent. 

"That's strange, I wonder if she's okay." 

"Princess, what do we do? If we need to form Voltron at any point then we won't be able to." Keith stood up from where he sat, releasing Lance's hand. Allura looked between the four paladins in front of her and took in a deep breath. 

"I'm not sure."

-

It was late, and everyone was in bed. Well everyone except Lance, that was. He was sat before Red, blanket drapped around his shoulders. He'd stay there all night if he had to, trying to get Red to open up to him. Surely she just needed a bit of convincing. It was too quiet for his liking, and he ended up humming a song to himself to keep himself company. 

"Come on, Red. Do you really hate me that much?" Lance mumbled, hugging the blanket tighter around himself. No reply, as usual. "What has gotten into you, girl? I know you miss Keith being your pilot. I'm sure Blue misses me as hers, but she's not playing up. Listen, I'm sure this will be temporary, even for just a bit longer. As much as I say that Shiro is gone, I really don't believe he is. He's so much stronger than that." 

For once, Lance got a reply. Red purred in response, and Lance felt a wave of relief wash through him. A smile replaced the worried frown he had, and he stood from where he sat. The paladin moved to sit himself by Red, and he was shivering from how damn cold it was. As he was about to sit again, Red moved and leant down, allowing Lance to come and sit inside her for the night. She could tell that Lance was to tired to walk all the way back to his room. As Lance sat in the pilot seat, Red spoke to him. 

' _Lance, I don't hate you._ ' The sudden voice in his head startled him. He knew it was Red, but she'd never spoken to him before. At least, not in this type of way. 

"You- You don't? But then, why wouldn't you let me pilot you?" Lance rested his hand on the control panel, the blanket falling from where it rested on his shoulders. It was almost as if Red sighed. 

' _I miss Keith. I miss Shiro. I just want us back to normal again. Change is scary for me._ ' 

"Me too, girl. Me too." Lance sighed as he leant back in the chair, Red's purring slowly sending him off to sleep. 

-

When everyone woke the next morning, they were shocked to find that Lance wasn't in his room. Instant panic came over everyone and they rushed around the castle, trying their best to find him. They couldn't afford to lose another paladin, not now. If Lance was gone, that was it. Voltron would be over. After an hour of non-stop searching, they all met back in the control room, out of breath. Keith was terrified, yet he wouldn't show it. Pidge was obviously scared, and she let it show. Hunk was almost on the verge of tears. 

"Where could he have gone? Surely we would have noticed if he was taken? Or even if he left the castle?" Keith rushed out, trying his best to steady his breathing. 

"We would have, so he much be here in the castle somewhere. Did you three check everywhere?" Coran added in, pressing a load of random buttons to see if there was any way he could find Lance using the castles advanced technology. 

"The lions!" Keith shouted after a moments silence, rushing off before anyone could ask what he meant. They followed after him, struggling to keep up with his speed. Eventually they reached the lions, even more out of breath than before. 

The lions all purred in greeting as their paladins entered. All except Red. Each Paladin went to their lions, and tried their best to communicate with them to see if they knew where Lance was. All of a sudden, Red purred and leant down, and soon Lance walked out, hair a mess and blanket wrapped around him. Everyone was still in shock from this sudden revealment, and after a moment of processing, they all rushed over to Lance and tackled him in a giant hug. 

"Woah, you guys, what's wrong?" Lance laughed, stumbling backwards at the force of his friends. Red purred and sat back down, before going quiet again. 

"We thought you were gone, you stupid idiot! I hate you so much for scaring me! Don't do that to me ever again." Keith breathed out, cupping Lance's cheeks in his hands and pressing a rushed, passionate kiss to his partners lips. It was short lived, as Pidge once again started up with the over dramatic gagging noises. Keith proceeded to pepper light kisses over Lance's face, causing him to giggle and push the other paladin away from him.

"No, of course I wasn't gone. I came out here last night to try and bond more with Red, and she answered me. I spent the night here. I'm safe and I'm fine. I promise you." Lance grinned, hugging Keith close to him. The others let out a collective sigh of relief, before turning to each other and exchanging grins. "Now, who fancies going out for a ride?" 

Keith, Pidge and Hunk all lit up at the question, and rushed to get into their Lions. Lance was in Red before anyone else was, Coran and Allura watched as the Paladins flew off out the castle to go explore the strange planet. 

The Paladins landed just outside the castle, and took a look at their surroundings. It was so nice to get out of the castle for once, and have a break from the constant fighting. Lance took in a deep breath and exited Red, as did the others. The lions stayed put as the Paladins left their side. 

"It's beautiful!" Pidge laughed, running around in her excitement. The three others were laughing at her as she pranced about. Keith and Lance were stood side by side, Keith's arm wrapped firmly around Lance's waist. 

"So how did you get Red to open up to you?" Keith asked, raising a brow at his partner. Lance simply shrugged; even he didn't know how he did it. It still surprised him, let alone everyone else. Hunk and Pidge were now running around after each other, leaving Keith and Lance to take in their surroundings. Everything was perfect, and nothing could ruin this moment.

Well, that's what they thought, at least. As Pidge was laughing and running about, she glanced up at the sky and stopped dead in her tracks, only to be knocked down my Hunk running into her. As Hunk helped her up from the ground, he looked up too, and a gasp involuntarily escaped his lips. In the sky above them, a Galra fighter ship was heading straight towards them. The four of them raced back to their lions, only to have them not respond to any of them. Even Green and Yellow weren't listening to their Paladins, which was extremely strange. They were in full on panic mode now; a Galra fighter ship was heading straight for them, yet their Lions weren't responding to them and there was no way on earth they could fight off a fighter ship from the ground!

But surely by now, the fighter ship should have started to shoot at them, correct? It hadn't, so they knew that this wasn't actual Galra. They all began to cautiously walk forward as the Galra ship landed before them, bayards at the ready in case they needed to attack. The door of the fighter ship hissed open, and no one could believe their eyes when a certain someone walked out to greet them.

"Miss me?" 

All four of them dropped their guard and bolted towards Shiro, knocking him to the ground in a huge bear hug. Everyone was in tears, especially Keith. He was so unstable that he couldn't even stand back up on his own two feet, and Shiro had to help him up and hold him whilst he cried. Pidge, Lance and Hunk all wiped the tears from their eyes as smiles replaced them, overwhelmed at the sudden reappearance of Shiro right before them. 

"How did you find us?!" Keith cried, trying his hardest to stop the flows of tears streaming down his cheeks. Shiro simply grinned and pointed towards the ship once again, and another person appeared before them. It took everyone a while to realise who it was, but once they realised, Pidge rushed over to him and jumped straight into his arms, the tears once again beginning. It was such a sweet moment, to see brother and sister reunited after many years apart. "Matt? You found Matt and managed to get back to us?!" 

"The Galra has you on tracker, so once we figured out where you guys were, we destroyed what information they had on you and stole one of the fighter ships." Matt added in, hugging Pidge close to him. They all laughed and shared hugs and smiles, and soon enough Allura and Coran had rushed out to see what was happening, and why there was a bloody Galra ship outside. 

"Paladins, are you- Shiro?!" Allura stopped dead in her tracks, taking everything in for a second before letting out a giant sigh of relief, placing her hand over her chest. 

"Hello, Princess. Manage to keep everything in line without me?" Shiro joked, earning a playful glare from Allura. 

"And who is this?" She added in, pointing to Pidge and Matt. 

"This is Matt, my brother." Pidge grinned, and Matt walked over to the Princess and introduced himself. Everyone was still highly over whelmed from this sudden situation, and no one really knew how to react correctly. 

After a while of chatting and non-stop hugs, Shiro turned to his lion, with a grin wider than ever before. She instantly responded to him, without a moment's hesitation. Everyone was completely relieved, and returned to their original lions. Well, expect for Lance, since Blue was still in the castle. It was no problem though, as Red welcomed him in with no problem. Everything seemed completely back to normal, and no one had ever been happier and more relieved than in this very moment. 

Everything was finally okay, and it was all so out of the blue.

**Author's Note:**

> Wow this was a mess holy shit I didn't plan this at all so I'm very sorry this is terrible, rushed and makes no sense. I will make better stuff I promise but I havent written in so long that I kinda just... lost my touch.


End file.
